Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sasuke-kun,"/Summary kependekan/RnR please, thank you :)


**Disclaimer Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle:** Okaerinasai, Sasuke- _kun_

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** _"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sasuke-kun,"_

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia, Haruno Sakura, gadis bermahkotakan surai senada bunga sakura yang kini sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan desa Konoha yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya belasan tahun itu. Tentu, ia sudah hapal diluar kepala jalan-jalan yang ada didesa itu. Dimana kedai ramen favorit Naruto berada, dimana gudang alat medis berada, dimana tempat latihan berada, dimana _clan_ Hyuuga berada, dan lainnya. Tapi, sesungguhnya bukan tempat _-_ tempat itu yang ingin gadis itu kunjungi. Melainkan tempat dimana ia, Naruto, Team 7, dan semua kenangan yang terkumpul bersama _orang itu_. Ya, gerbang Desa Konoha.

" _Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana? Bukankah perang sudah selesai? Kau bisa kembali ke Konoha sekarang,"_

" _Aku tidak bisa," Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

" _Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Semua orang pasti akan menerimamu kembali. Aku, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, semuanya!"_

" _Aku tetap tak bisa," Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura._

" _Sasuke-kun, tunggu jangan pergi!" Dengan sekuat tenaga gadis bermata emerald itu mencegah lelaki itu pergi. Tentu, ia tak ingin lelaki ini meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Sasuke berhenti._

" _Berjanjilah padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali ke Konoha," Ucap Sakura, isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Hn," Hanya itu respon yang bisa Sasuke berikan. Dan dengan sekejap mata, lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangan emerald itu._

" _Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sasuke-kun," Ucap Sakura, perlahan butiran air yang mengalir dari wajahnya turun menuju pipi. "Selalu,"_

Dan disinilah dia, berdiri menghadap gerbang Konoha. Selalu menunggu lelakinya, menagih janji yang telah dibuatnya hampir setahun lalu, ketika perang dunia ninja berakhir.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Sakura," Sapa salah seorang Shinobi yang selalu bertugas menjaga gerbang Konoha.

" _Konnichiwa mo_ , Kotetsu- _san_ , Aoba- _san_ ," Balasnya dengan senyum yang tak lupa ia sertakan. Kemudian, berjalan menjauh dari kedua orang itu, memutuskan untuk menunggu ditempat yang tidak terlalu panas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Sudah hampir setahun belakangan ini aku selalu melihatnya berdiri di gerbang, seperti menunggu seseorang," Bisik Aoba pada Kotetsu yang sedang menopang dagunya.

Kotetsu melirik Aoba sekilas, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku dengar ia sedang menunggu Sasuke."

Aoba menghela nafas. "Aku tak menyangka ia masih menyimpan rasa pada lelaki yang pernah dicap sebagai buron—"

"Hei, hei, apakah ini yang dilakukan oleh seorang senior terhadap juniornya?" Potong seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Naruto! Bisakah kau tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu?!" Omel Aoba yang kaget bukan main setelah melihat sosok lelaki berambut _spike_ pirang tengah berjongkok dimeja yang mereka gunakan untuk bertopang dagu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu menyeringai. " _Gomen, gomen_ ," Kemudian menatap intens kedua pria itu. "Apa kalian sedang menggosipkan Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tidak, kami hanya heran saja padanya. Kenapa ia masih mau menunggu seorang mantan buronan seperti Sasuke," Jawab Kotetsu jujur.

"Itu karena Sakura- _chan_ sangat mencintai _teme_ ," Balas Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah mengusap peluh. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu itu,"

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Aoba.

"Memang," Naruto kembali memasang seringaian khasnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Kotetsu.

"Itu karena ia masih mencintai _teme_ ," Jawab Naruto. "Tapi tak apa, bukankah cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki," Kata Naruto yang lebih menjurus ke sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya, kau benar," Aoba mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak kita do'akan yang terbaik saja untuk mereka?" Tanya Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Aoba dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan. "Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan di kantor Hokage," Ucap Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi _poof_ hilanglah sosok Naruto dari hadapan Aoba dan Kotetsu.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah empat jam sejak Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah Aoba dan Kotetsu, kedua sosok itu pasti sedang berbicara sambil menatapnya, ia tahu persis pasti kedua orang itu sedang membicarakannya. Kemudian _emerald_ -nya kembali memandang jalan didepan gerbang Konoha, berharap lelaki yang ia tunggu muncul dan berucap _Sakura, aku menepati janjiku_ atau _Sakura, aku kembali_ dan setidaknya _tadaima_ … mungkin?

"Oi, Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kala ia dengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya tiga orang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dan salah satu yang memanggil namanya kini tengah melambai padanya. Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya, melambai sebentar dan tersenyum, sekedar untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa ia merespon panggilan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang yang tadi memanggil namanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Entahlah Ino, aku hanya ingin disini,"

Gadis bernama Ino itu menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian. Bohong jika ia dan kedua temannya tak tahu alasan Sakura berada disitu. Ia dan keduanya menyaksikan kejadian itu, kejadian dimana terjadi janji diantara Sakura dan juga lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat ketiganya canggung, Sakura berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan. "Apa yang sedang kau, Shikamaru juga Chouji lakukan di jalanan desa sore ini? Tak biasanya,"

"Perempuan cerewet ini yang mengajakku untuk berkeliling, _mendokusei_ ," Lelaki berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu menguap.

Ino menatap lelaki itu sengit. "Kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah ikut!" Balas Ino.

"Kau tidak ingat, ha? Kau yang memaksaku mengikutimu,"

"Yang memaksamu itu Ibumu, bukan aku!"

"Tapi tetap saja, kau yang menyuruh ibuku menggedor pintu kamarku. _Mendokusei_ ,"

" _Ne, ne,_ Ino, Shikamaru bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja," Lerai lelaki bernama Chouji.

Sakura tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabat itu. "Kalian masih seperti dulu,"

Ino membuang wajahnya, diam-diam irisnya memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah tertawa melihat keduanya. Ia tahu, itu tawa palsu. Dari nada juga mimik wajahnya jelas sekali terlihat. "Sudahlah Sakura, kau tak usah berakting seperti itu,"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Aku tak berbakat akting ya. Padahal aku ingin sekali bisa berakting seperti Nona Koyuki," Ucap Sakura. Sejenak memorinya berbalik pada kejadian ketika Hokage memberinya misi untuk mengawal Putri dari Yukigakure itu. Waktu itu Team 7 masih lengkap. Ada dirinya, Naruto, Kakashi, dan juga—

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tepukan dibahunya membuat Sakura tersadar.

"Ah— Aku baik-baik saja," Ucap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, nampaknya belakangan ini kau terlihat kurang sehat," Ino mengelus pundak Sakura.

"Aku masih ingin disini, sebentar lagi mungkin," Jawab Sakura. "Kalian pulang saja duluan. Dan terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Ketiganya menghela nafas.

"Hei— Sejak kapan kalian jadi seperti ini, eh? Aku tak apa— Sungguh," Sakura berusaha membuat ketiganya tidak khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Ino sambil menarik ketiga temannya menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa," Balas Sakura. Setelah dirasa ketiga sosok itu sudah jauh, irisnya kembali ia alihkan ke arah jalanan di depan gerbang. Dan sesekali pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah Aoba dan Kotetsu yang masih setia duduk disana. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kegiatan menunggu ini serasa berjalan lama baginya.

Dan setengah jam kembali berlalu, Sakura masih menunggu di gerbang Konoha. Kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan hampir satu tahun lamanya. Ya, hanya demi menjumpai kembali sosok itu—

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nampaknya ia tak akan datang," Gumam Sakura. Ada sebuah keputusasaan yang mengiringi ucapannya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kembali ke arah langit yang hampir berubah menjadi gelap. "Sebaiknya aku pulang. _Kaa-san_ pasti sudah siap dengan omelannya," Sakura berbalik. "Nampaknya hari ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya," Sakura mulai melangkah.

"Siapa bilang, eh?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Sakura berhenti. "Buktinya, sampai sekarang ia tak kembali," Jawabnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya suara itu –lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Untuk apa kau menunggunya?"

"Tentu saja karena aku— eh, sejak kapan suara hatiku berubah menjadi lelaki?" Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tcih! Aku bukan suara hatimu _,"_

Sakura membalikkan badannya, kini sosok itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan wajah datar seperti dulu, wajah datar yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya dimalam hari. Perlahan, mata Sakura mulai berkaca, dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah cairan bening mengalir kepipinya secara perlahan. "Sasuke _-kun_ —" Hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia!

"Hn, _tadaima_ ," Ucap lelaki yang ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dingin, datar, dan tanpa ekspresi. Tetap seperti dulu.

Dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menerjang tubuh lelaki itu. memeluknya erat, sungguh ia tak mau kehilangan lelaki itu lagi. " _Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 **N/A :** Halo Minna-san! Aku balik lagi dengan fanfic gaje ini. Kali ini pairingnya SasuSaku. Sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama kubuat, tapi baru sempet ngepostnya. Makanya alurnya agak ngawur dari cerita aslinya *digeplokMK* ini kubuat tahun 2014 dulu. Sebelum aku tau kalau Sasuke dan Naruto terlibat perkelahian -dia malah curhat. Pokoknya, aku minta maaf kalau cerita ini masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian. _Hontou ni gomennasai_ *Ojigi* Oh— satu lagi, kalimat-klimat yang cetak miring semua itu flashback ya... Kalau gitu ada yang mau kasih saran? Atau kritik? Silahkan. Tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya. _Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu_ *Ojigi* _Mata ne!_ *Lambai-lambai*


End file.
